


The Power of the Small

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [39]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Nott finds a ladybug.  A drabble.For the prompt:Nott and a lady bug.From my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018!





	The Power of the Small

Caduceus sat in the grass, his face inches from Nott’s face, his eyes focused on the tiny red beetle perched on her nose.

“Wh—what is it?” asked Nott.

“Ah, that would be a ladybug.”  Caduceus reached out a long finger and the tiny insect scrambled across.  “Hello, little friend.”

Nott watched it totter on the finger.  “Does it bite?”

“Yeah.  But not big folks like you or me.”

Nott laughed, “I’m not a big folk, Mr. Clay.”

Caduceus smiled, long and languid.  “What’s the difference to a ladybug?  Both our fingers are miles long for little ones like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
